Maria Renard
:Maria Renard ist eine Vampirjägerin, die das erste mal im 1993er NEC PC Engine Spiel Castlevania: Rondo of Blood aufgreten ist. So you do know how to be a gentleman. - Maria Renard zu Alucard in Castlevania Symphony of The Night Maria Renard ist eine Vampirjägerin und entfernte Verwandte des Belmont Clans. Im alter von nur zwölf, hat sie bereits die Kunst gemeister Tiergeister zu nutzen und magische Sprüche zu beschwören. Aussehen Maria hat als Kind ein sehr unschuldiges Aussehen, wenn sie älter ist, wirkt sie sehr damenhaft. Ihr Haar ist blond, oder rot/blond, je nach Spiel. Ihre Augen sind blau/grün und mit einem unschuldigen Blick. Persönlichkeit Maria ist seit ihrer Kindheit tapfer und hartnäckig. Sie hasst es, nicht als Antwort zu empfangen, und reagiert nicht gut, wenn sie unterjocht wird. Sie ist immer vokal und transparent über das, was sie fühlt, und wird verärgert, wenn andere nicht sprechen, was sie denken.Weil sie unsicher ist, kümmert sie sich sehr um ihr eigenes Aussehen und hat eine komische Obsession mit anderen Frauenkörpern. Maria scheint Alucards platonische Leidenschaft zu füttern. Im Happy End von Symphony of the Night, gelingt es ihr, ihn davon zu überzeugen, nicht zu seinem ewigen Traum zurückzukehren. Als Ergebnis dieses Weges hält Alucard, obwohl Mary darauf beharrt, sich ihm zu nähern, eine kalte und distanzierte Beziehung zu ihr aufrecht, was darauf hinweist, dass Alucard, trotz ernster aufrichtiger Sorge um sie und alle zerbrechlichen Menschen, das nicht erwidert romantische Gefühle von Maria. Aber immer noch subtil frei gelassen. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER! Ereignisse von Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Als Vampirjägerin, machte sich die zwölfjährige Maria auf, um mit ihre magischen Kräften gegen Dracula's Anhänger zu kämpfen. Jedoch wurde sie irgendwie gefangen genommen und zusammen mit drei anderen in Dracula's Schloß gebracht. Die anderen drei waren ihre Schwester Annette, die Verlobte von Richter Belmont, Iris, Tochters eines Doktors und die Nonne Tera Sie wurde schließlich von Richter gerettet. Maria stellte sich Richter gegenüber als Vampirjägerin trotz ihrer Jugend vor. Richter antwortete mit einem Lachen und sagte ihr, sie solle das Vampirjägergeschäft lieber einem älteren Mann, wie ihm, überlassen, was Maria sehr wütend machte. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss Anmerkung: Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss, hat im Prinzip die gleiche Geschichte wie Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. Maria wurde zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Annette, von Dracula's Anhängern entführt und in Dracula's Schloß eingeschlossen. Ereignisse von Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Anmerkung: Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles ist ein Remake von Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, jedoch mit leichten Änderungen. Maria war das Kind von aristokratischen Eltern des Renard Clans, der entfernt mit dem Belmont Clan verwandt ist, und der bekannt dafür war, dass er sich Tauben als Haustiere zum Schutz hielt. Es ist nicht klar, ob sich Maria ihrer Kämpfer herkunft bewusst war, doch sie wurde mit großen magischen Potential geboren und war sehr mutig für ein kleines Mädchen. Im Jahr 1792, als Maria 12 Jahre alt war, raubte der dunkle Priester Shaft junge Frauen aus ihrem Dorf, um sie in einem Ritual zu opfern, dass seinem Herrn Dracula wieder zu voller Stärker verhelfen sollte. Maria's Eltern wurden während dieser Raubzüge getötet und sie wurde zusammen mit drei anderen Mädchen entführt. Die anderen drei waren ihre Schwester Annette, die Verlobte von Richter Belmont, Iris, Tochter eines Arztes und die Nonne Tera. Es war unter diesen Umständen, dass sich die beiden Schwestern das erste mal trafen. Dadurch, dass sie ihre Eltern verloren hatten, formte sich ein starkes Band zwischen den beiden und Maria bezeichnete ihre Schwester ab jetzt als "große Schwester". Annette erzählte ihr von Richter und wie mächtig er sei und dass sie sich sicher sei, dass er sie retten würde. Shaft bemerkte, dass Maria große Kräfte hatte und beschloß, dass es das beste wäre, damit Graf Dracula zu dienen. Er trennte die beiden Schwestern wieder voneinander und brachte Maria in einen geheimen Zeremonienraum. Dort sprach er einen Zauber über sie, der ihre Kräfte zum Vorschein brachte, doch er wurde von Richter unterbrachen, der den geheimen Raum aufgespürt hatte. Shaft floh kampflos und Maria wachte auf und fand Richter, mutig und stark wie Annette ihn beschrieben hatte. Richter war glücklich, dass es ihr gut ging und sagte ihr, sie solle nach Hause zu ihren Eltern gehen, doch sie sagte, dadurch, dass ihre Eltern jetzt im Himmel seien, hätte sie keinen Ort an den sie gehen könnte und folgte Richter. Sie hatte das starke Verlangen Annette und die anderen zu retten und den "bösen Mann", der sie entführte aufzuhalten. Als Richter sie bat, sie solle auf sich aufpassen, war sie etwas irritiert und beschwörte unabsichtlich zum ersten mal einen Drachen, der Richter überraschte. Es war jetzt klar, dass sie nicht länger ein hilfloses Mädchen war, sondern die Kraft, den Willen und Hartnäckigkeit hatte im Schloß zu überleben. Richter merkte, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, als ihr zu erlauben, ihm zu helfen. Maria's neu erwachten Kräfte ermöglichten es ihr Tiere zu rufen und zu befehligen, die sie bei ihrer Aufgabe beschützten. Die beiden trennten sich um getrennt nach den Entführten zu suchen. Die Frauen, die Maria rettete, waren sehr überrascht und vielleicht auch etwas enttäuscht, dass sie von einem jungen Mädchen, statt einem starken jungen Mann gerettet wurden, dann waren sie jedoch sehr dankbar. Trotz der ganzen Qualen und geachtet ihres Verlust, blieb Maria fröhlich optimistisch und zuversichtlich in ihren Fähigkeiten und dank der Hilfe ihrer Tierfreunde. Es war ihnen möglich, alle Frauen zu retten und Shaft zu besiegen. Während des finalen Kampfs mit Dracula, ist es möglich, dass Maria Richter unterstüzt hat und einen Schutzzauber über ihn gesprochen hat. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Judgment Nachdem Dracula besiegt wurde, wurde Maria von Richter und Annette aufgenommen. Sie sah zu Richter auf, wie zu einem älteren Bruder. Maria hatte mittleweile ein neues Haustier, eine Eule namens Osca, die statt ihrer Tauben, nun bei ihr lebte. Maria hatte eine harte Zeit, als junges Mädchen, einem Dorf, voller gut ausgestatteter erwachsener Frauen, aufzuwachsen. So wie jene, die sie gerettet hatte und sie wurde sehr unzufrieden mit ihrem Entwicklungsrückstand. Als Maria 15 war, spürte sie eine seltsame Unruhe bei ihren Tierfreunden. In einer Vollmond Nacht, ging sie in einen dunklen Wald, um nach Antworten zu suchen. Dann betrat sie einen Zeitspalt, wo sie von einem seltsamen Mann, namens Aeon, gegrüsst wurde. Er erklärte ihr, dass die ein Reich ist, in welchem sie finde würde, was sie begehre, dass es jedoch vorher Prüfungen bestehen müsse. Sie war hocherfreut über die Aussicht ein Geschenk zu erhalten, weswegen sie freudig die Herausforderung annahm. Möglicherweiße könnte dies ihre Selbstbewusstseinsprobleme beheben? Sie bekämpfte verschiedene Krieger aus anderen Zeiten, inkl. Shanoa, die den Fehler machte, sie als kleines Mädchen anzusprechen, Sypha, die die beiden "Geschenke" nicht zu schätzen schien, die sie hatte und Carmilla, eine Vampirin, die eigentlich sowieso vernichtet hätte werden müssen, die aber irritierenderweiße auch "größer" als sie war. Nachdem sie aus dem Zeitspalt zurückkehrte, brachte ihr die Zeit mit der Dauer das, was sie sich ersehnte. Sie erkannte auch bald, dass ihre Oberflächlichkeit, langsam aber sicher, wie ein Traum zu verblassen begann. Ereignisse von Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Im Jahr 1796 verschwand Richter während einer Vollmond Nacht spurlos. Maria machte sich sofort auf den Weg, um ihren Beschützer und Freund zu finden, jedoch ohne Idee, wo sie ihre Suche beginnen sollte. Nach einem Jahr der Suche, tauchte 1797 Dracula's Schloß wieder auf, so als ob es ihr zeigen würde, wo sie hin musste. Während sie sich also erneut auf den Weg zu Dracula's Schloß machte, erwachte zur gleichen Zeit Alucard, der Sohn von Dracula, der sich selber in einen eigentlich ewigen Schlaf versetzte, nachdem er 300 Jahre vorher mit Richters Vorfahren, Trevor Belmont, seinen Vater besiegte. Alucard machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Schloß, mit der Absicht es zu zerstören und die Wiederbelebung seines Vaters zu verhindern. Maria und Alucard trafen mehrere Male aufeinander, während sie ihren unterschiedlichen Zielen nachjagten. Maria war überrascht einen anderen "Menschen" im Schloß zu finden, doch als Alucard sich auf ihre Bitte hin vorstellte und seine Absichten preiß gab, beschloß sie, ihm zu vertrauen und ihre Wege trennten sich wieder. Maria hatte Probleme sich im Schloß zurecht zu finden, da es seine Form, seit dem letzten mal geänder hatte. Als sie Alucard das nächste mal traf, fragte sie ihn deswegen und er erklärte ihr, dass das Schloß selbst eine Kreatur des Chaos sei und dass es viele Formen annehmen könne. Mit diesem Wissen setzte sie ihre Suche fort. Sie beobachtete später einen Kampf zwischen Alucard und einem Hippogryphen und war sehr beeindruckt von der Stärke, die er während des Kampfes zeigte. Sie entschied Alucard zu fragen, ob er ihr helfen könne, Richter zu finden, oder zumindest, es sie wissen zu lassen, sollte er ihm begegeben. Alucard stimmte zu, doch sie mochte nicht, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, nachdem er auf Richter getroffen war. Er sagte ihr, dass Richter dem Bösen verfallen war und sich selbst als neuer Herr über das Schloß bezeichnete. Maria war erleichtert, dass sich Richter im Schloß befand, konnte jedoch nicht glauben, was Alucard über ihn zu sagen hatte, weswegen sie Alucard schnell wieder verließ, um es selbst herauszufinden. Sie fand schließlich heraus, dass das, was Alucard sagte, der Wahrheit entsprach, doch sie war sich sicher, dass irgend jemand ihn kontrolleren würde. Sie war sich nicht sicher in ihren eigenen Fähigkeiten, Richter zu besiegen, weswegen sie entschloß Alucards Stärke zu testen, um herauszufinden, ob er dies schaffen könnte. Alucard konnte sie besiegen und sie vertraute ihm an, Richter zu retten. Sie bat ihn, Richter nicht zu verletzen, doch sie stimmten überein, dass er aufgehalten werden musste. Sie gab ihm danach noch die Holy Glasses, mit denen er böse Illusionen aufdecken konnte. Alucard traf schließlich auf Richter im Schloßturm, doch durch die Brille, die er von Maria erhalten hatte, konnte er einen mysteriösen Orb über Richter erkennen, der es Shaft ermöglichte, Richter zu kontrollieren. Alucard zerstörte schließlich den Orb, was Richter wieder zu klarem Verstand kommen lies. Während Alucard Shaft in das Inverted Castle folgte, um seine Pläne für die Wiedererweckung Dracula's aufzuhalten, half Maria dem verwundeten Richter aus dem Schloß zu entkommen. Sie warteten auf einem Bergrücken auf Alucard und nachdem sie das Schloß später in sich zusammenbrechen sahen, trafen sie kurz darauf auch wieder auf Alucard, der sich dort von ihnen verabschieden wollte. Er sagte ihnen, dass sein Blut verflucht sei und dass es für die Welt besser sei, wenn sie von ihm befreit sei und er wollte wieder zurück zu seinem Schlaf kehren. Dies war jedoch unakzeptabel für Maria, die eine starke Zuneigung für Alucard entwickelt hatte und die sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Alucard kein Teil ihres Lebens mehr sein sollte. Nachdem ihr Richter zusagte, dass es okay sei, machte sie sich auf, um Alucard zu überreden, dass er bleibt. Ereignisse von Akumajo Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku Maria hatte Erfolg und sie konnte Alucard zum bleiben überzeugen. Die beiden lebten jetzt zusammen in einem Haus außerhalb der Stadt. Wissend, dass es schwierig für Alucards geschundene Seele sein würde, zu heilen, nachdem er seinen eigenen Vater tötete, war sie fürsorglich und liebevoll ihm gegenüber, doch trotz ihrer besten Versuche, blieb er emotional distanziert. Eines Tages hatte Alucard einen Traum über seine Vergangenheit, in welchem er einen seltsamen jungen Mann namens Lyudmil getroffen hatte, der ihm seine Freundschaft aufgrund der Dankbarkeit gegenüber Alucard's Mutter, Lisa, anbot. Der Traum wurde von Maria unterbrochen, die ihn aufweckte. Die zwei gerieten in einen Streit, dass sich Alucard ihr gegenüber nicht öffne und ihr nichts über sich erzähle. Nachdem Alucards Imp sie aufforderte zu kochen, stimmte Alucard zu und Maria machte sich auf zum Markt um Essen zu kaufen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich ihre Gedanken änderten. Dort erhielt sie einen Brief von Richter über verschiedene dunkle Gerüchte, die in der Stadt umhergingen. Er schien vor allem über Alucard besorgt zu sein, obwohl er es ablehnte zu glauben, dass er damit etwas zu tun hat. Auf ihrem Rückweg traf sie auf zwei Männer, Cyril und Alexis, die von sich selbst behaupteten, Vamirjäger zu sein. Die beiden warnten sie, aufgrund der Gerüchte, vor Vampirangriffen gegenüber Frauen und drängten sie, nach Hause zu gehen. Kurz nachdem die beiden weg waren, traf sie auf einen Incubus, namens Magnus, der ihr schadenfroh erklärte, dass Alucard böse und durstig nach menschlichem Blut sei. Sie griff ihn an, er hatte jedoch kein Verlangen gegen sie zu kämpfen. Er verließ sie, mit dem Versprechen, sie würden sich wieder sehen. Trotz allem, was sie glauben wollte, bestätigte Alucard Magnus' Worte und Maria, what she wanted to believe, Alucard confirms Magnus' words and Maria, voller Kummer, stürmte nach draußen. Später jedoch, beschloß sie, zurück zu gehen und Alucard zu helfen, doch sie trat erneut auf Cyril und Alexis. Die zweit erwähnten, eine spezielle "Medizin", die Maria als Gefahr erkannte. Sie versuchte, sie den beiden wegzunehmen und in dem darauffolgenden Gefecht fiel die Ampulle zu Boden. Maria, eingehüllt in Rauch, verlor das Bewusstsein. Sie wurde von Richter gefunden, der sie nach Hause brachte. Als sie aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht länger ihre Tierfreunde kontaktieren konnte. Sie beschloß an Alucard's Seite zu kämpfen, egal wie die Umstänide waren, aber Alucard selbst schickte sie fort und machte sich auf, sich Magnus alleilne zu stellen. Maria folgte ihm trotzdem und traf rechtzeitig ein als er einen psychischen Kampf gegen Magnus verlor, der Alucard's alte Freundschaft mit Lyudmil, jetzt ein Vampir, unter dem Einfluss des Incubus und der wahre Schuldige hinter den Vampirangriffen, nutzte um Alucard's vampirische Instinkte zum Vorschein kommen zu lassen. Magnus versuchte sie zu töten, doch wiedervereint mit ihre Tierfreunden, wendete sich das Blatt. Alucard zeigte schließlich endlich einige Emotionen ihr gegenüber. Er entschuldigte sich und Maria akzeptierte seine Entschuldigen. Doch trotz des Siegs über Magnus, hatte Alucard Schuldgefühle wegen Magnus, den er nicht retten konnte. Gameplay ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Ihre Primärwaffe sind ihre Tauben. Ihre Zweitwaffen sind: Eine Katze, eine Schildkröte, Rote Kardinäle, ein Drache, ein Ei, das Buch der Musik und ein Schlüssel. Wie auch Richter, beherrscht auch Maria den Item Crash, der natürlich mehr Herzen verbraucht. Zusätzlich zu ihren normalen Attacken kann Maria mit der Tastenkombination unten, oben, unten-rechts und II, wenn sie nach rechts sieht, einen Guardian Knuckle ausführen, der einen Hologram erzeugt, das die Gegner angreift. Maria's Rutsch- und Doppelsprung Moves sind anders als die von Richter. Richter ist eher träger, Maria ist schneller. Die ist deswegen auch einfacher für Anfänger zu spielen. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Saturn Edition Ihr Kampfstil hat sich hier stark geändert, so benutzt sie dieses mal keine Tier als Zweitwaffen. Ihr Hauptangriffe bestehen aus Schlägen und Tritten. Sie kann auch Energy Blasts für Fernangriffe nutzen. Sie kann die selben Zweitwaffen wie Richter nutzen, jedoch kann sie hier keinen Item Crash mehr. Sie hat MP wie Alucard und kann Zauber ausführen, die sie von der Energie der Tiere erhält, die Castlevania: Rondo of Blood auftauchten und einen Teil ihrer Magie kann sie auch für einen High Jump nutzen. PSP Version Hier benutzt sie wieder einige ihrer traditionellen Zweitwaffen und sie kann auch wieder den Item Crash. Sie hat auch eine Zweitwaffe, genannt Doll, die wie ihr Guardian Knuckle ist. Ihre Primärattacke wurde durch Eulen eresetzt. Sie kann auch einen Superjump und sie kann langsam nach unten schweben, wenn sie eine ihre Eulen über ihrem Kopf hält. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Sie spielt sich im großen und ganzen wie in Rondo of Blood, jedoch kann sie die Tauben jetzt mehrmals schnell hintereinander aussenden und es ist ihr nicht möglich einen Item Crash einzusetzen. ''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles'' Wie bei Rondo of Blood. Trivia *Maria's Blutgruppe ist AB. *Ihr Nachname "Renard" ist französisch und bedeutet "Fuchs". **Jedoch stammt ihr japanischer Nachname von der Learned Memorial Library, einen Gebäude der Doshisha-Universität in Kyoto, Japan. Das Gebäude wurde nach Dwight Whitney Learned (1848-1943), dem ersten Präsidenten der Universität, benannt. *Ihr alternatives Aussehen in Monthly PC Engine basiert auf ihrem Sprite in Castlevaia: Rondo of Blood. Dieses Design taucht auch auf den Portrait of Ruin Bildern auf und ist die Grundlage für ihr Aussehen in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Image:Rob-maria-sprite.gif|Maria's Sprite in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Image:Rondo_of_Blood_Official_Guide_Maria.JPG|Maria in Monthly PC Engine strategy guide Image:Por pic 30.jpg|Maria in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Image:Maria - Harmony of Despair.PNG|Maria in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair *Ihr Vampire's Kiss Sprite ist etwas verändert im Vergleich zu Rondo of Blood, mit einem anderen Haarstil. Das Kleid im Spiel hat eine andere Version, als das Kleid in der Anleitung. *Maria's Sprite aus dem gestrichenen Spiel "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" scheint für Salome in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night verwendet worden zu sein. Image:Bloodletting_maria.gif|Maria's Sprite des gestrichenen Spiels "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" Image:Witch-1-.gif|Salome's Sprite aus Castlevania: Symphony of the Night *In Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles trägt Maria Sachen, die wie die eines Jungen aussehen, während andere Designs, sie immer mit feminineren Sachen zeigten. *In Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss, wurde Maria zu Annette's jüngerer Schwester gemacht. Dadurch, dass Annette später Richter heiratete, schien diesen Idee in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night weitergeführt worden zu sein, da dort Maria als Richter's Schwägerin bezeichnet wird. Jedoch wurde laut einer neueren Version der Timeline, Maria lediglich später von der Belmont Familie adoptiert, weswegen sie zu Richter's Schwägerin wurde. *Obwohl ihr Profil der westlichen PSX version von Symphony of the Night keine Verbindung zu Belmonts beschreibt, steht in der Anleitung zu Rondo of Blood, dass sie familiäre Verbindungen mit den Belmonts hat. Das wurde bei Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles und Castlevania: Judgment so beibehalten. *In Castlevania: Judgment heißt, dass Maria zur Waise wurde, als ihre Eltern von einem Vampir getötet wurden. Diese Geschichte kommt aus dem Remake von Rondo of Blood, in welchem sie aber nicht sagt, von wem, oder wann. *Es gibt keine kanonische Bestätigung, wenn sie eine Beziehung mit Alucard hatte, aber alles weist darauf hin, dass Marias Gefühle platonisch waren Gallerie ;Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Image:Rob-offart22.jpg Image:Rob-offart23.jpg Image:Rob-offart24.jpg Image:Rob-offart32.jpg Image:Maria Peke.JPG|Maria aus Akumajyo Dracula Peke Image:Rondo of Blood Official Guide Maria.JPG|Maria aus dem Akumajo Dracula X: Chi no Rondo Strategy Guide richter n maria.jpg|Maria und Richter ;Castlevania: Symphony of Night Image:Rough 04.jpg|Möglicherweiße eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung für eine erwachsene Maria in Symphony of the Night aus dem Santa Lilio Sangre Artbook (2011) Image:Maria Kojima.jpg|Konzeptart im Artbook''Santa Lilio Sangre. Image:Mariarenard.jpg|Maria Image:Maria Renard-2.jpg|Maria Image:Maria_Panels.JPG|Maria aus dem Symphony of the Night Artbook Manga (1997) Image:Saturn 157.png|Maria's Sprite aus der Saturn Edition ;''Akumajo Dracula X: Tsuioku no Yasoukyoku Image:Audio_Drama_Cover.jpg Image:Img chara maria.jpg ;Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Image:Young_Maria_Renard.jpg|Maria Image:Dracula 03 1024.jpg Image:Dracula_01_1024.jpg Image:Dracula_06_1024.jpg Image:DxC_09_Ending_99.JPG Rough 08.jpg|Konzeptart im Santa Lilio Sangre Artbook. ;Andere Castlevania Spiele Image:DX_Jap_Manual_Maria.JPG‎|Maria in Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss Image:Bloodletting_maria.gif|Maria's Sprite aus dem gestrichenen Spiel "Castlevania: The Bloodletting" Image:Por pic 30.jpg|Maria in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Image:Maria in The Medal.JPG|Maria in Akumajo Dracula: The Medal Image:Queen of Crosses - Maria.JPG|Maria in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Image:Young Maria Renard-2.jpg|Maria in Castlevania: Judgment Image:Maria - Harmony of Despair.PNG|Maria in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair ;Weitere Image:Eternal Knights 2 Maria 2.JPG|Von Maria inspirierter Charakter in Eternal Knights 2 (2009) Externe Links * [http://www.castlevaniadungeon.net/Games/rondomanual.html Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Anleitung (englische Übersetzung) auf Castlevania Dungeon] * [http://www.quebecgamers.com/impressions/chi_no_rondo/video/maria.wmv Maria in Rondo of Blood] von Quebec Gamers (3.7 MB) * [http://www.quebecgamers.com/impressions/dracula_x/videos/maria.wmv Maria in Nocturne in the Moonlight] von Quebec Gamers (9.1 MB) en:Maria Renard es:Maria Renard R R R R R R R R R R Kategorie:Renard Clan R R R R